


Workaholicus Satosis

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Korra and Asami are own a long awaited vacation and while Korra is able to relax Asami is having some trouble getting work of her mind. Thankfully Korra knows the perfect cure for that.





	Workaholicus Satosis

Asami looked out at the ocean and smiled when she saw Korra windsurfing with a couple of the locals. It had taken them months to be able to take a break from their responsibilities and for the first three days they were too worried about the city falling apart without them to enjoy themselves.

Thankfully it seemed that the feeling of dread had passed for Korra but for her it was still there. She was supposed to be helping the construction of new train system and working on a modified airship design and sure the work would be there when she got back, but she wished that she had gotten it done before she left.

Asami looked out to the ocean again, but Korra was gone so she decided to go back to the hotel to call up her secretary and see how things were going. Korra would understand. This trip was for her mostly anyways. A quick break from her Avatar duties, but there was no break from being a Sato.

She didn't get far though before a dripping Korra launched herself out of the ocean sending water flying everywhere. Korra grabbed Asami from behind and kissed her on the neck before saying, "It seems that you have a case of workaholicus satosis. Symptoms include looking grouchy when you should be having fun, and wearing regular clothes to the beach instead of a bathing suit. Thankfully Doc Korra knows the cure."

"Korra..."

"Nope no arguments. I can't have my girlfriend miserable on an awesome vacation like this."

Asami gasped as Korra heated up and dried them both off. It wasn't the first time Korra had done something like that but it was still shocking, "I will be happy as long as you have fun."

"And I'll be happy if you are having fun so I say we go see a show. I hear they are putting on a retelling of the Trial of Kyoshi at the theater, or we could go explore some ancient ruins belonging to a lost tribe of Earth Benders that is located on Palau."

"That is three islands from here."

"But it has your attention." Korra spun Asami around so that she could look her girlfriend in the eyes. "Make your pick or do you have something else in mind?"

Asami sighed in defeat and said, "Let’s go see the ruins. I already know the story of Kyoshi and I hate when they change things in the plays."

Korra lifted Asami up into her arms bridal style and said, "Round one of the cure is about to commence."

"Round one?"

"We have four more days of vacation remember and I promise you that you will be as relaxed as overcooked ramen by the time we are done."

"That sounds gross Korra."

"Eh...still edible though."

Asami's eyes went wide and she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she started to cry and had to force herself to stop, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Said what? What was so funny?"

"Oh Korra you..." Asami laughed a little more and nestled into Korra's arms. "I love you."

"And I love you, but what was so funny?"


End file.
